


New Life, Same Love.

by BlossomHills



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomHills/pseuds/BlossomHills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know I'm here, I love you Sakura" I said but she looked confused and went away. Leaving me there, on my bed as confused as her. It is funny that now, a decade later, I saw her again, with that exact same look in her eyes. Misunderstandings brought them apart but Syoaran's back from Hong Kong. He's here to stay and to disturb Sakura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Life, Same Love.

Author's note: 

\-- Claiming: This is the second place where I post this story, the other one being on fanfic.net. I wanted to precise it to avoid people taking my story as their own without asking me.

Hello people! This is the first story I've ever wrote on and in general so please review so that I will be able to progress. Forgive my grammar or syntax as English is not my first language nor second lol. I do not mind if you point out my mistakes as long as you can also tell how to correct it. I do not expect everyone to like my story but as long as it is constructive critics, I'll be happy to take it as well. Enjoy :)

It will be a nonlinear narrative story, meaning that chapters will not be in chronological order but it will all make sense at the end. Also I will change from Sakura's POV to Syoran's POV and I hope it will be clear.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS and any resemblance to reality is a coincidence. Everything I write is fictional.

Prologue

Present day- Friday May 29

Syaoran POV

Standing at Tokyo's airport, was a tall man who was wearing a business suit, looking sharp despite his dark circles. His messy brown hair made his outfit look a bit more relax.

'Oi, I am so jetlag' thought Syaoran. 'And damn it, why does my luggage take so long before showing up.' It's a good thing he only brought one, the rest of his belonging will be shipped from Hong Kong in a few days.

"Finally, my brown luggage! Arg, and it has to be the freakin' last one…" said Syaoran angrily. People were beginning to look at him suspiciously as he looked disoriented. He looked like he was talking to himself when he noticed that two women were checking him out. He didn't gave them the time to approached him as he grabbed his bag soon enough. He took a cab and went straight to his new furnished apartment. He had to rest because he had a dinner to attend with Eriol that night.

Flashback.  
10 years ago. Senior night party

As she entered my room, she started to be really tired. As soon as she closed the door, she leaned against my door. She was starring at me. I starred back. Her emerald eyes were shining and mischievious. She was wearing a sweetheart neckline white dress. She looked so pure. She was beautiful, I thought.

I was so shy but I guess that alcohol helped me that night to be bold. I caressed her face with my right hand. Her skin was so soft. She closed her eyes as I leaned it and gave her a kiss. It wasn't too quick nor too long but it was a peck.

She then opened her eyes and grabbed my shirt and softly opened it. "I want you tonight, Syaoran. I-I" she started.

"No, we shouldn't, I don't want you to regret it 'Kura. We are drunk." I said but she begged me.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked. She nodded. "Okay, wait. I'll be right back." I said as I went to chek if the apartment's door was locked.

At the moment, I thought it was the best night of my life. I just shared an intimate moment with Sakura, a girl that I fell in love with throughout high school.

So many things happened that night and it completely changed me, because I lost her. All I can remember was that she was still shaking when I took her in my arms. The guy stormed off as soon as he could. I bet he knew I was a martial art expert as I just got my black belt.

"Shhh, don't cry anymore 'Kura' I said softly. Trying to comfort her. She looked so delicate, with her messy hair and her white dress. She looked so pure even if-

"Sy.. Syaoran, I was so scared, he, he tried to ra" Sakura said but was cut by me as I softly kissed her.

She stopped crying for a few seconds, looking at me with her teary emerald eyes.

"You know I'm here, I love you Sakura" I said but she looked confused and went away. Leaving me there, on my bed as confused as her.

End of Flashback.

It is funny that now, a decade after, I saw her again, with that exact same look in her eyes.

Yup, she definitely didn't expect me to be there and so was I. I still smiled at her as Eriol introduced me to the best friend of his girlfriend.

"Thanks, but we already know each other Eriol." said Syaoran. By looking at how uncomfortable she looked, he couldn't help but smirked.

Flashback

10 years ago. Senior night party.

Sakura POV

"Mmm Syaoran, your hands are so soft" murmured Sakura.

"Oi where am I!" said Sakura, when she realized that she weren't in her room, but in some green and black sheets. "Ohh, I shouldn't have raise my head so quickly, I'm so dizzy now" she said to herself. After a few minutes, she felt better and quite embarrassed because she was having weird dreams about Syaoran again. She decided to go to the bathroom when she noticed that people were already at Syaoran's apartment for the after-party. Strangely, she doesn't remember how she got there. 'Oh well, I'll just text Tomoyo to come pick me up because I really don't feel like I can handle myself' she thought.

He then tried to frame the teenage girl against the wall to kiss her. Slowly, he pulled up her dress. He put his pelvis against hers and moaned. He really wanted to get laid. He pushed her further when she tried to escape his reach.

Her eyes widened and she said she was only sixteen, and that it was wrong.

"So what if you're only sixteen, I do not think it stopped you earlier…" said Katsumi huskily. She still didn't had a clue of what he was trying to insinuate.

"GET OFF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME, PLEASE!" cried the teenage girl.

"Don't act so hard to get, my naughty girl" he whispered in her ears.

She shut her eyes as she stiffened, thinking of the worst, trying to get rid of his hands but he was stronger when suddenly, she heard Syaoran's voice. She lost tracked of what happened next, she or something. She was thankful that he was there and protected her. She was still dizzy, probably by the alcohol. She then was pulled in Syoaran's arms and lean her head on his chest.

"Shhh, don't cry anymore 'Kura' he said softly.

"Sy.. Syaoran, I was so scared, he, he tried to ra" I said but I was cut by his lips. I stopped crying for a few seconds as I was confused from what he did. I thought he only wanted me as a friend.

"You know I'm here, I love you Sakura" he said.

I always hoped to hear him saying that to me but right now I feel so lost. I left him in his bedroom. 'What was that' I thought to myself. I never felt that dizzy.

End of Flashback

Present Day- Friday May 29

Sakura was on her light pink yoga mat exercising. She tried to motivate herself by looking at the pictures of the fitness models posted on the turquoise wall. Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Hi sweetheart! What's up? Oh.., I understand, well I'm almost done. Its okay, I can handle myself tonight. Have fun Tomoyo" I said before hanging up.

The auburn haired woman signed. She had another set of crunches to do and then she will be done. It was already 7:00pm. Luckily there was a small gym in her workplace, but a gym nonetheless. 'Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to train as often' she thought. Everyone else left early that day since it was a Friday. Then, her cellphone rang again.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Sakura! Its me again!" cried the woman on the other line.

"Tomoyo… Don't worry, its okay if you have others plans!" trying to make her understand that she shouldn't feel guilty.

"I know, but I just talked with Eriol, he said it would be better if you come, so we will be four. Please 'Kura! Otherwise, his friend will feel like a thirdwheel. See you an hour, we will pick you up!" said her best friend sheepishly. And she hung up as soon as she finished to talk, before I even had the time to add something

The nerve of her best friend never bothered her so even if sometimes it was ridiculous. After her abs crunches, Sakura rushed home in order to prepare herself for the dinner. Eriol had become a close friend with time since he was dating her best friend, Tomoyo. As a matter of fact, if he insists for her to meet his friend, she will.

Sakura was starting to think about how Eriol and Tomoyo started dating and couldn't help but wonder when her turn will arrive. She envied them. A thought crossed her mind: maybe Eriol's friend will get along with her, leading to a romantic relationship. Then again, she was disturbed by her ringtone.

"CAN'T I PREPARE MYSELF WITHOUT YOU DISTURBING ME?!" uttered Sakura.

"Oh Kaijuu! I thought I taught you better. Also, who are you getting ready for?" said a manly voice.

"Touya?" asked Sakura, embarrassed.

"Yes, what guy were you expecting huh?" asked Touya with an unhappy voice.

"Oni-chan! Im sorry, Im overreacting because Tomoyo called me twice and.. " explained Sakura.

"I see, well I don't have a lot of time but I just wanted to tell you that I might visit you soon and stay for a day or two since someone tried to break into the house. See ya Kaijuu" said Touya before hanging up. He sounds like he was truly in a hurry but she couldn't help thinking that maybe it was a plot against her leaving alone. I mean, he never wanted to accept that she wanted to live by her own. She was scared that her overprotective brother was going to spy on her. 'Hoe, seriously…' thought Sakura.

After a short shower, I had to dress up. I picked out an A-line black dress because I did not want to wear something too tight or revealing and I really liked how the dress accentuated my waist but was loose below. I wanted to look good but I did not want to look like she put too much effort because my goal wasn't to impress anyone. I then decided to wear a pair of shoes that was two inches heels to compliment the dress and to show her toned legs. I just had the time to put some mascara to make my green eyes pop and my favourite perfume when Tomoyo just entered in my bedroom.

"Are you ready Sakura? Sorry for the late notice!" said Tomoyo before hugging me. Eriol entered in the room a few seconds after. We greeted each other and headed out at the restaurant that was a few miles from her house. Well we headed out after I fell off my shoes because one of my heel broke. It took a little while before Tomoyo agreed on which other pair of shoes I should use. 'Ah women. I should get used to it.' thought Eriol, a bit impatient.

As soon as we arrived, the waiter brought the couple and myself to the table where Eriol's best friend was waiting.

"Syaoran! Long time no see buddy!" said happily Eriol.

"Hey man, how are you?" answered his friend.

"Let me introduce you to my adorable girlfriend Tomoyo and her best friend Sakura… that is lovely as well" said Eriol while winking at Syaoran. Tomoyo began to laugh as she realized her boyfriend was trying to pair up Sakura and Syoran together. 'Again.' she thought.

While the raven hair woman was laughing, she met Sakura's unhappy glaze. I was rather uneasy when I heard the name. I hope he wasn't the one.. My heart began to beat faster and my cheeks became flushed when I recognize my old close friend from high school. 'Syaoran.'

"Thanks, but we already knew each other Eriol." said Syaoran with a playful voice.

I froze on the spot, and the worst thing was that I had to sit face to him.

'Gosh the night will be long' thought the young woman.

And while he noticed she was uncomfortable, he smirked at me.

AN: So what do you guys think about this Prologue? What should I write next? It will be a pleasure to read your reviews!


End file.
